


Changing the story

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [20]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The Avengers in a world where instead of Coulson recruiting Clint Barton to SHIELD, Clint seduced him into a life of crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing the story

“Coulson, come in.” Sitwell’s voice rang over the comms. 

“Situation’s a no. Target has left and is no longer in the area. I repeat, target has left.” 

“Damn it.” Sitwell snapped angrily. “Any signs as to where he might have gone?”

“Negative, but that’s always been our problem with him hasn’t it?”

“Shit. Fine, come back ASAP. Sitwell out.” The comms went silent. Coulson pulled out his earpiece and turned it off. He reached into his pocket and did the same with the cell. He put down his gun and stared at a grinning Hawkeye.

“Going with me this time?” Hawkeye asked. 

“No, not yet.” Coulson said as he handed the archer back his bow. Barton folded it and placed it into his duffle bag. Stark had made the bow on a dare from Coulson and Barton had found it in his bed the same day it had passed ‘inspection’. While Coulson had wanted to give Barton the high-tech arrows that had come with the bow Coulson knew it was took much of a risk. “Not yet.” He said with a hint of annoyance. 

Barton stood and leaned to kiss him. Coulson pulled back. “Oh, come on!” Barton complained. “I haven’t seen you in three months.”

“Protocol, Clint.” Coulson repeated. Though he cupped the archer’s face. Barton huffed. 

“I think I found someone to join our little band of fuck-it-alls.”

“Who?”

“Her name’s Natasha. She’s Russian or something like that. Keeps changing the story.”

“What does she look like?” Coulson asked. When Barton described the Black Widow in perfect detail he groaned. “You never do anything half-way do you, Clint? Not even on accident.” 

“What? Who is she?”

“She’s the Black Widow. She’s a trained assassin, Russian, very deadly and escaped from her handlers a long time ago. She’s dangerous, Clint. Be careful around her.” Barton laughed in response. 

“I will. Beside’s we’re cool. You know I can read people. She and I, we’re not too different.”

“Promise me.”

“I will. I have to tell her about us though, if she’s going to join.”

“I don’t mind.” Barton sighed. 

“Get Captain America to sign your cards?”

“No. The Avengers Initiative should be running soon and we need every advantage we can if we ever go up against them.”

“Well hurry up. Every day there is just another day that you can get caught.”

“I won’t.”

“I still worry.”

“Go see Black Widow. Get her on our side. Then, I’ll see you you-know-where.” Barton grinned. 

“I’ll be waiting.”

Coulson watched him leave and felt a hot rush of love-lust in his veins. He licked his lips. He didn’t regret betraying SHIELD. Not for him. He smirked; Fury would have no idea what hit him when he left.

\----

“What’s this?” Stark asked as he picked up the dossier. “Is this Coulson?” Bruce tilted his head to get a look at who he was referring to.

“Yes,” Fury said tightly. “he’s gone rogue. We need you guys to find him and neutralize him.”

“Why us? Shouldn’t a normal team go and get him?” Rogers asked concerned. He remembered Coulson and had liked the man well enough, though his fanboyish tendancies had been rather annoying.

“He’s partnered up with a team of criminals known as Hawkeye and Black Widow. Coulson alone is dangerous enough but with the world’s greatest marksman and one of the planet’s best spies cum assassin? A normal team would be dead before they knew it.”

“Why would the Son of Coul betray this cause?” Thor asked. 

Fury looked at them and with a look of disgust replied: “Love.”


End file.
